bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Guppies's Congo Rescue
Plot When Mermaid Coral gets stuck in a tree while rescuing Gigi and Gaston the stuffed gorillas.The guppies must work together to save her but to save her they had to get past the gorillas. Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah riding their boat.They went through a waterfall.) * Leah: "Isn't the Jungles of The Island Of Wildlife amazing." * Zach: "I love coming here on our guppy scout Safari." (They swam along the ground.They see the camp and swam over.) * Both: "Hey guys." * Molly: "Hello guys." * Mermaid Coral: "Okay everybody.I have something to show you all.You'll be so amazed.So afraid.So afraid you'll go ape over these." (She showed her friends two stuffed gorillas.) * Mermaid Coral: "These are stuffed gorillas.They lived together in a family.They're names are Gigi and Gaston." * Molly: "Anyway.Can you keep Bubble Puppy busy." * Mermaid Coral: "Of course.C'mon Bubble Puppy." * Gil: "When you'll think we'll go exploring." * Molly: "Later today.I hope." * Mermaid Coral: "Okay Bubble Puppy.Wanna play fetch.It's easy.You just wind up.Aim at the target and throw." (She throws Gigi and Gaston.) * Mermaid Coral: "See.I told you I know how to throw doggy stuff.What have I done." (She hears Bubble Puppy barking.) * Mermaid Coral: "Gigi.Gaston.Guys.Where are you.Speak to me." (She hears Bubble Puppy's barking sounds.) * Mermaid Coral: "Are they up there." (Mermaid Coral looks up and see Gigi and Gaston on a tree branch.) * Mermaid Coral: "Don't worry guys.I'll save you." (Mermaid Coral suddenly finds a lot of gorillas.) * Mermaid Coral: "What do I do.If I called their names.The gorillas would wake up.It looks like I had only one choice.I had to climb up to get Gigi and Gaston." (Mermaid Coral grabs a tree branch and climbs up.She climbs from branch to branch.) * Mermaid Coral: "See.You guys are safe.Sorry for tossing you up here.Still alright.Okay." (She suddenly sees the giant gorilla with silver fur waking up.He looks fierce.Bubble Puppy rans and hid in a log.) * Mermaid Coral: (Gasps)"Oh no.The gorilla has woken up." (Suddenly the gorilla went crazy.The gorilla cupped his hands.He beat his chest.) * Mermaid Coral: "Okay this can't be good." (Meanwhile back at the Guppy Scout Campsite.) * Molly: "Okay.Time to get the tent set up." * Gil: "Now for the tricky part.One wrong move and we messed up our tent." (They hear the Gorilla hooting and leaves rustling.) * Goby: "Whoa.What in the world was that." * Mermaid Coral: "Help." * All: "Mermaid Coral." * Nonny: "Mermaid Coral.Where are you." * Gil: "Bubble Puppy.Where is she boy." (Bubble Puppy points to Mermaid Coral.She's shaking with fear.) * All: "Mermaid Coral." * Mermaid Coral: "Hi guys." * All: "Oh no." (Screen fades to black.) (Screen opens up to the guppies.Mermaid Coral is up in the treetops.) * Oona: "Mermaid Coral.Are you alright." * Deema: "How did you get up there." * Mermaid Coral: "This is totally not my fault.Gigi and Gaston went up there and I have to save them.But wouldn't ya know it.The silverback went crazy.Whoa.Help." * Glimmer: "Don't move Mermaid Coral." * Chloe: "Bubble Puppy." * Zach: "This is no time to run away." * Leah: "Sit tight Mermaid Coral.We'll get you down.Somehow." * Gil: "How will we ever get Mermaid Coral down." * Molly: "Well.If we called her name.The gorillas would wake up.We need some way to get her down." * Goby: "Well.There are a lot of vines." * Mermaid Coral: "That's it." * All: "What's it." (Mermaid Coral grabbed a vine and she swung off.She landed on the ground.) * Molly: "Whoa.Now that's a quick rescue." * Gil: "Did you see that.Mermaid Coral just swung on a vine." Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures